1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article of footwear, particularly of the shoe type, designed more particularly for sporting activities, such as climbing, dancing, water sports, fighting sports, etc.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Articles of footwear of the foregoing type must be lightweight and flexible while ensuring a complete hold of the foot and a perfect mobility of the ankle.
Climbing shoes in particular are generally constituted of a rubber sole and a low upper that stops below the malleoli.
Depending upon the desired effect, the shoe is more or less flexible, the rigidity, among other things, being conferred by the more or less thick sole.
Tightening the shoe on the foot so that it assumes the shape of the foot is important for a good feel, contact, and maximum perceptions, i.e., sensory feed-back, regardless of the type of sport practiced.
Generally speaking, this tightening is obtained by conventional means, such as a lace or a tightening strap running along a zigzag path over the top of the foot, simple tightening straps provided with self-gripping means, even a simple upper provided with elastic bands in the area of the instep and/or at the top of the upper for ballerina type shoes, for which one desires a maximum lightness and wishes to avoid risks of untimely loosenings due to the use of laces or straps with self-gripping means.
In this last type of construction, the foot stability is in fact ensured mainly by the material of the upper, the elastic bands serving primarily to facilitate the fitting, and secondarily to hold the foot. Furthermore, the tightening is not always very uniform.